La Obsesion de un Mazoku
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: La admiración que siente Xellos por Lina es cada vez mayor y esto al final se convierte en obsesión, le importara al demonio los sentimientos de la humana o solo actuara bajo instinto posesivo?.


Lina y Amelia estaban tomando un baño en la posada que eligieron para pasar la noche y mientras la princesa de Sailon le refregaba la espalda a su amiga, su mente trataba de tomar las palabras para contarle a Lina la gran noticia que tenía que decirles a todos, pero primero tenía que decírselo a su amiga, ya que estaba sumamente nerviosa al esperar como iban a reaccionar todos sus amigos.

-Lina hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-Que sucede amiga?-

-Este… -se sonrojo fuertemente y luego dio un gran suspiro –Con Xellos somos novios-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito Lina a todo pulmón mientras se giraba a mirar a su amiga –Y que sucede con Zelgadiss?!-

-Zelgadiss está interesado completamente en encontrar su cura, me aburrí de esperar a que él me tome en cuenta-

-Pero Amelia, Xellos es un mazoku, recuerdas?, quizás está jugando contigo y…-

-No!, esto va en serio Lina!, me enoja que no me apoyes!- dicho esto, tomo su toalla y se fue.

-Amelia…- susurro la hechicera pelirroja mientras la veía salir del baño.

Lina termino de bañarse y se fue a su habitación, se sentó en el tocador y empezó a cepillarse su cabello mientras su mente pensaba en que es lo que ganaba Xellos con esto, los demonios no sienten amor, quizás solo piensa enamorar a Amelia para después hacerlo sufrir, si tan solo piensa hacer eso, le lanzare un giga slave y no quedara rastro de él!. Lina dio un gran suspiro y dejo a un lado el cepillo, se levanto y dejo caer la toalla de su cuerpo, mañana hablaría con Amelia, ahora solo quería descansar. Cuando se dio media vuelta para tomar la camisola de dormir de la cama, se quedo estática al ver que Xellos estaba sentado en esta con su típica sonrisa.

-Bonito cuerpo Lina-chan-

Lina chillo y enseguida la sangre se le subió a la cabeza mientras que rápidamente recogía la toalla y se cubría con esta, con una mano la agarraba contra su pecho mientras que con la otra preparaba una bola de fuego para lanzársela a Xellos, el cual abrió sus ojos amatista y sonrió, para luego teletransportarse frente a la hechicera y tomarla de sus muñecas, empujándola contra el tocador, Lina lo miro totalmente avergonzada mientras su ira aumentaba, su toalla nuevamente había caído cuando Xellos la había tomado de sus muñecas pero la que la mantenía estática era su mirada, siempre que abría sus ojos le daba aquella sensación de temor y no podía hacer nada.

-No hay necesidad de taparse querida Lina, su cuerpo es hermoso- le sonrió.

-Tu… Tu!, mazoku pervertido!, suéltame ahora mismo!- chillo mientras forcejeaba en contra de él.

Xellos solo le volvió a sonreír y la empujo mas en contra el tocador hasta lograr sentarla, se metió entre sus piernas y sin preámbulos, la miro hacia abajo, de lo cual Lina chillo y trataba de zafarse las muñecas de las manos de Xellos para cubrirse y no la mirara más.

-Estas tan indefensa Lina, me gusta verte así-

Lina no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer sus hechizos si le tenía sujetada las manos, pero por suerte, unos golpes se hicieron presentes en la puerta de la habitación y con ella, la voz de Amelia.

-Lina, estas despierta?, Lina-

-No vayas a decir nada- amenazo Xellos.

-Que no diré nada?!, ahora vas a ver, le contare todo a Amelia!- le desafío –AME…-

Lina no alcanzo a llamar a Amelia, ya que la boca de Xellos se posiciono sobre la de ella y la acallo en un beso fuerte y brusco, Lina abrió sus ojos a más no poder mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, había sido su primer beso, ella lo tenía reservado a Gaudy, pero Xellos se lo había quitado!.

-Lina?, estas bien?, sigues enojada conmigo?, perdón de verdad, me deje llevar por mis impulsos, ábreme para que hablemos amiga-

Lina quería responderle pero no podía, se estaba quedando sin aire y la boca de Xellos no se despegaba de la de ella, cuando le introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, aprovecho para mordérsela, a lo que Xellos se separo de ella, aflojando el agarre que tenia de sus muñecas, Lina no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo empujo para luego tomar la toalla y envolvérsela en su cuerpo mientras miraba a Xellos con recelo desde una esquina de la habitación, escupió a un lado la sustancia negra que le servía al Xellos de sangre y se limpio con su mano mostrando una mueca de asco e ira. Xellos estaba en el centro de la habitación mientras se relamía su sangre de sus labios, una de las cosas que le gustaba de Lina era que luchaba hasta el final, sin importarle que su adversario fuese más fuerte que ella, la hechicera jamas se daba por vencida.

-Espérame Amelia, enseguida te abro- dijo Lina sin dejar de mirar a Xellos, el cual le sonreía maliciosamente.

Pero cuando la hechicera se iba a acercar a abrir la puerta, Xellos apareció en frente de ella y la empujo contra la pared, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Lina, la cual lo quito de un manotazo.

-Porque haces esto Xellos?, que planeas con Amelia?-

-Eso querida Lina, es un secreto- le cerró un ojo y Lina apretó sus dientes con rabia –Pero a la que realmente deseo es a ti Lina, y nadie me va a detener, lo serás por las buenas o por las malas- dicho esto despareció.

Lina se quedo estática unos momentos hasta que los golpes de Amelia volvieron a hacerse presentes en la puerta, Lina despabilo y le abrió, la princesa entro algo avergonzada y se sentó en la cama mientras que Lina se ponía su camisola de dormir.

-Realmente siento mucho haberte tratado así Lina pero no me pude controlar, sabía que tu reacción seria la misma que tendrían los demás, lo siento mucho amiga-

-No te preocupes Amelia, te entiendo, pero solo no quiero que ese mazoku te haga sufrir-

-Lo sé y gracias amiga-

Lina solo suspiro y siguió hablando con Amelia de otros asuntos hasta que se hizo tarde y cuando la princesa de Sailon se quizo ir a su habitación, la señal de alarma en la cabeza de Lina se encendió, si ella quedaba nuevamente sola Xellos podría volver a aparecer, por lo que tomo la muñeca de Amelia antes de que saliera del cuarto e instantáneamente su mente empezó a crear alguna buena escusa para que ella se quedara a dormir.

-Que sucede Lina?-

-Este… Amelia… podrías quedarte esta noche?-

-Claro pero porque razón?, sucede algo malo?-

-Este… emm… acabo de entrar en aquel periodo del mes amiga, en donde no puedo usar mis poderes- hizo una mueca al recordar que eso era verdad –Y he visto que alguien nos seguía en el pueblo…- mintió.

-Qué?!, claro que me quedare amiga Lina, yo te cuidare del malhechor!- declaro la princesa apretando un puño.

-Gracias Amelia- dijo Lina mientras le caía una gota por la cabeza.

Lina le prestó una camisola a Amelia para dormir, ya que no quería quedarse sola en el transcurso de que iba a buscar la suya y sin más ambas se acostaron, el sueño rápidamente las venció aunque a Lina se sumió en un sueño intranquilo a causa de cierto sacerdote, él cual miraba dormir a ambas chicas, especialmente a la hechicera pelirroja, escondido entre las sombras de la habitación.

-Muy pronto vas a ser mía querida Lina… solo es cosa de tiempo…- susurro inaudiblemente Xellos.


End file.
